


【朝耀】 合作愉快（中下）

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	【朝耀】 合作愉快（中下）

先让海英开个荤吧，我真的一滴都没有了  
涉及轻微的Rape/Non-con和Dirty Talk

通过这几天的学习和创作，我深刻明白了一件事，就是我是真的不会写车！太难了！向开车的太太致敬。

  
  
  
  
  
柯克兰的吻既温柔又不容抗拒，他闭着眼去亲吻王耀，长长的睫毛打下一片阴影，当一个男人把全部都放下只用来吻你的时候，你真的很难抗拒这种魅力。

王耀躲过柯克兰连连不断的亲吻，一边喘息一边拒绝：“放开我。”

“从我们见面开始你就一直在拒绝。”

柯克兰抬手把王耀刚刚弄乱的发丝塞到脑后，露出他白玉般的脸，忍不住的在那张嫣红的嘴唇上亲了几下：“为什么不愿意和我做？难道真的因为现在这个亚瑟？他是我，我也是他，你要是不高兴，我也可以叫他回来跟我一起……”

“啪——”

王耀猛地一个巴掌甩向了柯克兰。

他喘着粗气，用尽全力打向柯克兰的那只手疼的要命，柯克兰显然没有预料到自己会被人甩巴掌，失神了好一会儿才将被打的歪到一边的脸正过来。

他摸了摸嘴角，流血了。

“你知道吗王耀，我从来没有被人这么甩巴掌，还被打出血，你是头一个。”亚瑟慢慢的伸手将指尖的一点血液抹在王耀的嘴角，却遗憾的发现即使是鲜血也没有他的唇色来的艳丽：“一报还一报，这个道理你应该不会不懂。不过不要紧，我不会要你流血也不会让你流泪……唔，流泪暂定吧，你只要出点水就行了，很简单的惩罚吧？”

警钟在王耀脑中“嗡”的响起，告诉自己要快点逃跑，眼前的这个亚瑟不是现在的亚瑟，他肆无忌惮恣意妄为，就想当年那样——

柯克兰拖着王耀来到自己的卧室，连床都没有接近就抵着墙掐着腰亲了下去。因为人种原因，王耀的身材来的比他瘦小，因此柯克兰很容易的就止住了他的所有挣扎。

手指伸着衣服的间隙钻进去，细滑的肌肤触感让柯克兰轻轻的叹了口气：“你是牛奶里养大的吗？怎么会这么软？”每次手掌和肌肤的触摸都能激起王耀的轻喘，王耀咬着唇红着眼睛，可怜兮兮的样子。

柯克兰没有因为对方的弱势而心软，不如说他因此更加兴奋了起来，不安分的手继续下滑，亲吻也从嘴唇一点点的移到了脖颈，用力吸允一下就会出现一个淡淡的吻痕。

柯克兰趁着王耀不注意解开了他的腰带，裤子因地心引力滑落堆积到地面，王耀的两条腿细长笔直，肌肉纤合有度。柯克兰不受控制在上面抚摸着，又顺着腰臀线摩挲，若隐若无的在敏感位置打着圈的刺激着王耀，王耀咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声，紧闭的牙关被柯克兰用舌头一点点的撬开，柯克兰的吻像情人那样温柔，可是手中的动作却又那么粗暴强制。

第一根手指伸进去的时候柯克兰贴着王耀的耳朵轻声的说：“放松点，我进不去了。”

王耀的衣服凌乱，上半身的西装早在柯克兰拖着自己进到这个房间的时候就不知道扔去哪里了，衬衣被解开了扣子，领带松松垮垮的系在脖颈，下半身不着寸缕，仅仅剩下一条内裤半遮半掩的挡着。

而柯克兰连发丝都没怎么乱，他衣冠楚楚，手指埋在王耀的屁股里胡作非为，他顺着王耀的锁骨开始往下吻，敏感的乳尖早就因为柯克兰颤颤巍巍的站立了起来，随着王耀的呼吸一起一伏。柯克兰轻笑了一声，轻轻的将其中一颗小东西含在了嘴里。

“唔……”

敏感点被控制，王耀猛地仰起头来避免突如其来的快感——他太久太久没有过和别人做爱的经历了，一点点的刺激就足以让他丢兵弃甲。

柯克兰感受到王耀的慌乱，心情愉悦的用牙齿在王耀的乳尖咬下一个半圆，然后又安抚似的用舌头轻轻的舔舐着。埋在小穴里的手指不急不慢的做着扩张，感受到从一开始的抗拒到后来的慢慢迎合，他约莫着差不多了，又把另一个手指送了进去。

王耀猛地抱住柯克兰，用再也压制不住的哭腔恳求：“不行…快出去，亚瑟柯克兰，你给我出去……”

“你一边抱着我，一边要我出去？王耀，做人可不能这样无耻。”

柯克兰慢慢探索着王耀的敏感点，眼神专注的盯着王耀的脸，看着他明明已经浸入情欲却又强撑着让自己清醒，潮红一片的脸满是欲望的表情。

柯克兰闭了闭眼，压下心里那股想要破坏一切的烦躁。

他拉过王耀的手放到自己早就勃起的阴茎上，即使隔着一层西装裤也能感受到那股炽热。王耀的手不断往后缩，却被柯克兰强硬的压在了阴茎上徐徐移动，他威胁王耀：“我现在没有润滑剂，你不想我没给你扩张好就操进去吧？”

“乖，现在解开我的裤子，摸摸它。”柯克兰吻着王耀的发丝，在上面落下无数个吻，然后拉着王耀的手，解开了自己裤子的纽扣拉开了自己的拉链，沉甸甸的阴茎一下子弹了出来，柯克兰抓住王耀往后躲的手，让他握住自己的东西。

“摸摸它，它为你硬的，你都不摸一下它吗？”

柯克兰抓着王耀的手一上一下的撸动着自己的阴茎，两只手指节相扣缠绵在一起。而埋在王耀屁股里的手也已经悄无声息的进去了三根，每次进出都能感受到里面紧致的肠肉依依不舍的挽留。

他从来都没有对床伴如此温柔过——向来都是上去就操的，像这样温柔的做前戏是第一次。但是看着王耀一脸屈辱却又不得不沉溺在欲望里的表情，柯克兰又觉得这比什么都来的值。

柯克兰抽出埋在王耀小穴里的手指，王耀轻声的“唔…”了一声，但很快就被柯克兰反转过身子，整个人贴在冰凉的墙上，后面被一个炽热粗大的东西抵住。

“…亚瑟……不可以，不行，别……”王耀颤抖着声音转过头去阻止柯克兰，却被人用手扳住肩膀动弹不得，只能感受柯克兰的阴茎一寸寸的沉进去。

狭小的甬道被巨物一点点撑开，饱胀感让王耀生出一股干呕的感觉。

柯克兰目不转睛的看着自己的阴茎慢慢的进去，刚刚只进去一个头的时候爽的他差点射出来，他拍了拍王耀的屁股：“别夹那么紧，放松”

屁股又软又会摇，天生就是被人来操的。

柯克兰眸色一沉，提着王耀的腰猛地撞了上去，那一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，享受着人间至乐的余韵。腰部用力一起一伏的在小穴里进出，手指玩弄着王耀的乳尖，抚摸拉扯，指尖恶意的揉搓，换来王耀一声声急促的低喘。

“干嘛这样压抑着自己，怕声音被别人听见吗？那我要不要再告诉你一个消息？”

柯克兰拿过手机放到王耀的面前，王耀失神的眼神好久才聚焦在一起，然后才看亮起的屏幕内容：

是通话页面，对方是亚瑟柯克兰。

柯克兰缓慢的抽出又猛烈的操进去，咬着王耀的耳朵跟他说：“另一个我说不定马上一会儿就到了，我们先玩的开心一点。”  
  
王耀愣了几秒，反应过柯克兰说的是什么意思后开始挣扎了起来，他一边扭动着身子一边责骂，却被身后的男人抓住手臂动弹不得，粗长的阴茎在后穴进进出出，一开始的疼痛逐渐的化成了酸胀的快感。  
  
“你知道你这里面多热吗？我感觉…唔”柯克兰狠狠的一顶：“我感觉我都要化在你里面了。”他感受到王耀的内壁一阵紧缩，爽的他长叹了一声。  
  
王耀的后穴完美的契合着他的阴茎，撤出的时候依依不舍的挽留，进去的时候层层的肠肉为他打开，他放肆的在这具身体上驰骋，每挺进一分，身下的这具身体就软下一分，柯克兰的手顺着对方的人鱼线往上摸索，依次路过平坦的小腹，微微挺立的乳尖和修长的脖颈，最后准确无误的摸上了他的嘴唇。  
  
两指并起，模仿着性交的动作在唇齿之间抽插，时不时的拨动着舌头，恶趣味的在整个口腔之间流连，那些来不及吞咽下去的津液顺着嘴角流出，显得淫荡又糜烂。  
  
身下的动作丝毫没有停歇下来，阴茎每次都慢慢的抽离，只留一个头部在里面，稍作停留后又迅速的顶了进去，柯克兰和王耀的手紧紧相握，他拉着王耀的手来到下腹部，手掌摊开附了上去：“感受到了吗？”  
  
他猛地撞击了一下，王耀猝不及防的发出一声闷哼，手掌明显的感受到那块地方鼓起的微妙弧度。  
  
“我在你体内呢，乖女孩，你真的很会吃。”  
  
王耀的腿开始发软，他只能费力的趴在墙上不让自己狼狈的摔在地上，  
柯克兰像是野兽在操他臣服的雌兽似的操着他，他能感觉到那人撩开他散在背后的头发，用与其说是亲吻不如说是啃咬的动作开始亲咬他的后颈和背脊。冷落许久的乳尖也被一双手捧了起来，左右开弓的抚摸玩弄，柯克兰颇有技巧的上下拨弄着王耀的乳尖，摁压揉搓，逼出王耀一声声的呻吟和低喘。

  
王耀受不住的低下头喘息，可是一垂下视线就能看见别人的手在肆意玩弄自己的胸部，隐隐约约还能看到阴茎进出自己的后穴。他像是受到刺激那样猛地抬起头来，将口中的呜咽咬碎了吞下。  
  
柯克兰自是发现了他的小伎俩，觉得在这种关头还维持着所谓的自尊的王耀幼稚到可爱，于是他将自己的阴茎抽离，将王耀的身子转过来面对着自己，双手绕过他的腿根，微微一用力就将王耀整个人都抱离了地面。  
  
然后他恶意的卸掉一部分的力气，粗长的阴茎一下子就顶入了那个小小的穴道，刚刚还沉浸在体内的东西突然撤出而感到空荡的王耀，没有任何准备的就被柯克兰抱起然后用阴茎贯穿了身体，剧烈的快感让他下意识的抱紧了眼前的人，紧紧的搂住防止自己下一秒就被融化掉。  
  
——太深了。  
  
“……别，慢一点…我受不了——太深了……”  
  
柯克兰没有顾及王耀的低声哀求，他正在兴头上，双臂用力抬起王耀的身体又让他重重落下，每次都精准无误的插入那个让人销魂的小穴，重力的原因阴茎到了不可思议的深度——如果王耀有子宫，说不定他现在正在操他的子宫。  
  
王耀逃无可逃，每次挣扎都只能使身下的阴茎进的更深，他后仰着身子企图躲避这铺天盖地的快感。只是这个动作让他的乳尖挺立了起来，像是在邀请般请人品尝。柯克兰自然不会错过这次投怀送抱，于是张开就含住了其中一个小东西。  
  
“唔——”  
  
几乎在柯克兰咬上他乳头的一瞬间，王耀再也承受不住这多重的快感射了出来，白色的粘稠液体布满了柯克兰的腹肌和胸膛，甚至连脸上都溅上了几滴。  
  
——王耀在没有抚慰性器的情况下，只是被人玩弄后穴和乳头就射了出来。  
  
意识到这一点的王耀羞愧的闭上了双眼，耳边是蝮蛇吐着蛇信的低语：“王耀，我操你操到很爽吗？你看看你出的水比姑娘还要多。”  
  
“王耀，你知道你的这里有多会吸吗？睁开眼睛看看，嗯？看看你是怎么被我操的。”

  
污言秽语在耳边不停的说着，听的多了竟有种精神上被凌辱的快感，身下的阴茎像是打桩机一样一刻不停歇，王耀被撞的神魂颠倒，酸胀带着欢愉从鼠蹊迸发出来，激的他整个人头皮发麻。他低声哭泣着躲避柯克兰的亲吻，却被人整个圈住了身子被迫承受着柯克兰的戏弄。  
  
起起伏伏之间他和柯克兰的眼眸对上了视线，清晰的看见了在对方眼睛里淫乱不堪欲求不满的自己，他再也承受不住心理和身体上的双重刺激，趴扶在柯克兰的肩上狠狠的咬了下去。  
  
柯克兰整个人都僵住了一秒，闷哼一声后将满满的精液尽数射进了王耀的后穴，射入的东西过多导致滴滴答答的从那个狭小的甬道里留了出来，他伸手捞了一把，不等王耀来得及反应就将那稠白的液体喂了进去，紧跟在其后的是他的吻。  
  
“这么想要我的精液？你简直比我遇见的红灯区的女人还要淫荡”  
  
“王耀，看着我，说‘你是亚瑟柯克兰的小婊子’”  
  
tbc  
  



End file.
